


【异坤】爱难辨 9

by tiffanypurin



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-02 18:23:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20813843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiffanypurin/pseuds/tiffanypurin
Summary: ‘或许拥抱才是最好的表白。’





	【异坤】爱难辨 9

**爱难辨 第九话** \- “或许拥抱才是最好的表白”

  
  
  
  


💌短信内容💌

坤坤

17：00

  
  


［🐱🐣🐷🐸🦛🐼🦁］

  
  


［🐽🐽🐽］

  
  


\---

  
  


本来王子异找不着蔡徐坤就有点着急，快要控制不住自己的臭脾气了，可现在看着蔡徐坤发来的无厘头短信，尤其是那三个猪鼻子，心里的气便全消了。王子异心想蔡徐坤这是在撒娇还是怎样，很可爱但让人捉摸不透。

后来王子异再发短信问蔡徐坤在哪儿，让人回家吃晚饭，却再也收不到蔡徐坤的回复。王子异也不知道该不该生气，总是拿蔡徐坤没办法，想去找人也不知道从哪儿找，又联系不上，只好无奈地在家里等着。

\---

晚上九点多，王子异终于听见大门外有脚步声，期待的目光投向被推开的大门。

  
  


“少爷，我回来了。”

  
  


探头进来的只是放完假准时回来的陈叔，王子异难免有点失落。

  
  


“陈叔...”

  
  


管家陈叔一听王子异压得低沉的语调就知道不对劲，看见蔡徐坤不在大厅里，也不难猜出王子异怎么愁眉苦脸的。

  
  


“少爷又在等蔡先生回家啊？”

  
  


王子异点头，低头看了看那音信全无的手机。

  
  


“陈叔...你说他什么时候才知道要回来？你说他是故意然我等的吗？”

  
  


陈叔也跟着低下头，不知道怎么回答是好。王子异自言自语般地小声说着，“那我就继续等就好，你会回家的......”

\---

蔡徐坤第一次在KTV里混，没想到这里的人比酒吧里的还要无赖，连端酒的小生也不放过。有不要脸地主动调戏的，也有假装喝醉扑上前的，都让蔡徐坤极度反感，真的恨不得一巴掌扇过去叫人滚蛋。

可是他们是客人，而蔡徐坤只是初来工作的端酒生，蔡徐坤不能惹他们，被吃豆腐也只能忍着，顶多是用眼神瞪回去。

蔡徐坤也不知道自己这几个钟头是怎么熬过去的，说实话他一点也不喜欢在这里工作，他更喜欢在酒吧里唱歌。平时在酒吧里，是别人听他唱，他可以沉醉在自己的世界，忽略四周的一切喧杂。现在这份工作却完全不一样，他不可以做自己，只能看别人的脸色。

  
  


-一切都怪你王子异......-

  
  


\---

蔡徐坤下班的时候已经是凌晨时分，不知道是感冒没好还是工作太晚的关系，人感觉特别累，又困又难受。在KTV里待久了身上难免会沾有烟酒味，闻起来就连蔡徐坤自己也觉得呕心，只希望赶快回家把自己沖干净。

赶不上末班车的蔡徐坤一人走在深夜的街头，身体再难受也没想过打车，只能慢慢走，因为打车很贵，他不想把钱浪费在这种地方。

街道上很冷，昨晚才发过烧，感冒也没完全好，蔡徐坤吹了一点晚风就开始头痛，人也晕乎乎的。确实撑不下去的时候蔡徐坤才掏出手机，犹犹豫豫地点开了与王子异的对话。

  
  


-都快凌晨一点了，你早就睡了吧？-

-我现在才回复也太迟，你还会看到吗？-

  
  


蔡徐坤知道现在才叫男人来接他也没用，却还是冒着试一试的心态，在屏幕上敲出一个个字，删了又减，又重新打出来，最后把自己所在的地址完完整整的给男人发了过去。

  
  


💌短信内容💌

王子异

01：07

  
  


［xx路 xx号］

  
  


［第一个街口 第七棵大树前 红绿灯下］

  
  


\---

蔡徐坤低着头，盯着手机屏幕看了足足10分钟。

  
  


-你果然已经睡了，没等我回去就睡了......-

-也对，你也没必要等我。-

  
  


蔡徐坤没怪王子异，毕竟已经很晚很晚了，正常人也睡了，还等什么？

  
  


💌短信内容💌

王子异

01：13

  
  


［你已删除两条信息］

  
  
  


\---

蔡徐坤放弃了，本就不该奢望王子异会来接自己。他以缓慢的速度继续行走，也不知道要走多久才能到家。寂寞的夜街上凉风习习，唯有自己的倒影在夜灯下作伴.......

半个小时过去，蔡徐坤只走过一个街口，身体已经疲惫不堪，感觉自己快要倒下。迷糊之中，蔡徐坤似乎听到了一把声音。

声音很小，感觉是从远方传来的，蔡徐坤听不清在说什么，只私心地觉得那是王子异的声音，可是蔡徐坤并没有回头看，或许是自己听错了，男人根本不可能来找他了。

  
  


“蔡徐坤！”

  
  


蔡徐坤这次停下了脚步，有人在喊他的名字，他听得很清楚。身后的脚步声逐渐逼近，一步、两步、三步......

手臂被人从后用力一拉，蔡徐坤转身发现是王子异来找自己了，鼻子便酸酸的。

  
  


“蔡徐坤！你-”

  
  


从男人破口就骂的语气所得，男人肯定在生气，可是蔡徐坤没管那么多，一头扎进男人的胸怀，让自己倒进男人的怀里，把自己身体上的重量全卸了上去。

这一刻，蔡徐坤只想赖在男人身上，什么也不管。

王子异焦急了一整晚，在家里坐立不安的，终于找到人了，本就忍不住要发洩，可是被蔡徐坤撒娇般的一靠，顿时连半句话也骂不出口。他想问蔡徐坤这么晚去哪了，怎么到现在才给他回短信，怎么有胆子凌晨了也不回家，怎么说好了在第一个街口第七棵树前等，却不见人了，害他在附近兜了好几圈也找不到......

他有很多事儿想问，但这些问题突然变得不重要了，不是因为他不生气了，只因为此时此刻蔡徐坤就在他的怀里，这还不够吗？

王子异自然地揽上蔡徐坤的腰部，用力把人拥进。蔡徐坤身上熏人的烟酒味和一些不属于蔡徐坤的信息素慢慢地扑进王子异的鼻腔，王子异皱了皱鼻子甚至是眉额，上一秒才被熄灭的小火苗又随之冒起。

  
  


“你什么时候学会抽烟了？”

  
  


王子异松开了放在蔡徐坤腰上的手，想要拉开两人的距离，表示事态的严重性。

虽然是一句质问，但王子异的语气还算平和，蔡徐坤没察觉王子异的怒火在直线上升，只是摇头回应，觉得不需要再多的解释，因为蔡徐坤总不能告诉王子异他去KTV里工作了。

蔡徐坤把脸埋在王子异的颈肩，凑得越来越近，想要男人继续抱抱自己。蔡徐坤那柔软的发丝扫过王子异的脖颈，弄得王子异心痒的同时也心烦。

王子异任由蔡徐坤靠在自己身上，却没有抱回去，有点不耐烦地不停问道，“那你是喝酒了？还是你偷偷回酒吧工作了？”

王子异开始控制不住语气，一句又一句的，譴責的意味越来越重，声线也越来越大。

蔡徐坤一一摇头否认，脸蹭在王子异脖颈上，又低头把脸埋进去。其实蔡徐坤心里的委屈已经一层又一层地叠起，但他依然没哼声，他累了，累得连话也不想说，更不想和王子异吵，只希望王子异现在就把他带回家。

王子异叹了一口气，一方面是对蔡徐坤的否认表示无奈，另一方面是让自己冷静下来，先别冲人发脾气。撇开烟酒味不说，最让王子异冷静不下来的是蔡徐坤身上那乱七八糟的信息素。

他不知道蔡徐坤是怎么沾上其他alpha的味道的，但这些本不属于蔡徐坤的味道让王子异无容忽视。一个alpha不允许自己的omega身上沾有别的alpha的味道，即使他们从没成结，蔡徐坤从来不算是王子异的omega，作为一个alpha的王子异也忍不了。

  
  


“蔡徐坤你以为摇头卖乖就没事了？”

“你以为隔着酒气我就闻不到你身上的信息素吗？！”

“没去酒吧？这种谎话你觉得谁会信？！”

  
  


王子异忍着不说还好，一说就沉不住气，仿佛把这晚累积下来的情绪一下子爆发，大声地吼了出来。王子异也被自己的声量吓到，确实是凶过头了，他后悔也来不及，只感觉胸前瞬间失去了温暖，本扑在怀里的人把自己推开了，冷风从两人之间刮过，让王子异觉得心寒。

徐坤本就委屈了一个晚上，现在被王子异以这么重的语气一骂，蔡徐坤也很难不出脾气。

  
  


“王子异你爱信不信！”

“你就觉得我去酒吧勾搭别的alpha去了吧？”

“我现在认了你满意吗？！”

  
  


蔡徐坤转身要走，王子异马上抓住蔡徐坤的手臂，把人拉回来。

  
  


“蔡徐坤我没有那个意思-”

  
  


“那还有什么意思？！”

  
  


两人在互吼，仿佛在比谁更大声，大声的那个人就赢了。

  
  


“我不许你身上有除了我之外的味道！”

  
  


蔡徐坤一边挣开王子异的手，一边吼回去，“你凭什么不许-”

  
  


“蔡徐坤我喜欢你还不行吗？！”

  
  


“你......”

  
  


蔡徐坤顿时接不下去了，缓缓地垂下了头。男人突如其来的表白，真实又不真实。蔡徐坤额前的刘海挡住眼睛和上半脸，让王子异看不见。王子异越是看不见蔡徐坤的表情，心就莫名的慌。

曾经，爱你是孤单的心事，现在，我说出口了，却只换来你沉默的回应。

王子异缓缓地伸手，想要勾起蔡徐坤的脸看看，还被蔡徐坤躲开了。王子异总是受不了蔡徐坤刻意的躲避，而且这时候轻轻的一躲，是不是拒绝的意思？

王子异不接受，他拼命地把蔡徐坤拥进怀里，双臂像锁一般，紧紧地扣在蔡徐坤的后背，不给人留有挣扎的余地。

  
  


或许拥抱才是最好的表白。

  
  


它说，我爱你。

  
  


如果抱得有多紧就有多爱，它说的便是很爱很爱很爱......

  
  


-你感受到了吗？-

  
  


王子异不自觉地大量释放出alpha的信息素，仿佛要用自己的气味洗去omega身上林林总总的气味。他甚至想在蔡徐坤的腺体上狠狠地咬一口，只是他忍住了，没有那样做。

无花果的清香只能混在檀香的木质香之间，别无他选。

\---

  
  


两人在夜街上相拥了许久，蔡徐坤起初小小地挣扎着，手抵在王子异的胸膛上推，可是王子异抱得太紧了，蔡徐坤怎么也推不开。

再加上王子异释放出来的信息素过于强烈，对于omega来说根本抵抗不了，被檀香重重包围着的蔡徐坤身体也开始发软，后来也没再挣扎。只是蔡徐坤始终没有回应王子异的表白，仿佛把那句“我喜欢你”自动从脑海中删除了，当作没有听过一样。

王子异没急着要得到蔡徐坤的答案，他可以等，他们有一年的时间互相折磨，还不急......

  
  


\---

  
  


受alpha的信息素影响，蔡徐坤不知不觉地起了发情的反应，除了浑身发软发抖，还开始发热冒汗，要不是王子异把他揽住，他早就无力地倒下。

王子异这时才意识到自己那不受控的信息素过火了，本想靠意志力收一收，但alpha和omega之间是互相影响的，蔡徐坤不由自主地释放出诱人的无花果奶香，让王子异也到了覆水难收的状况，克制不是一时三刻能做到的事儿。

王子异把整个人软乎乎的蔡徐坤横抱起，快步走往停泊车子的那个街口。

  
  


“王...王子异......我难受......”

  
  


蔡徐坤的脸捂在王子异的胸口，连声音都在发抖。被逼发情的omega觉得难受是正常的，激起的情意不得其解，换谁也难受。蔡徐坤的手不自觉地去拉扯着王子异的衬衣，一是把自己贴上去，二是扯开男人的衣扣。

王子异抱着人儿走到车子旁，怀里的人不停的在乱动，王子异好不容易才能打开车门，把人放到副驾上。人儿却不乐意般地把手环到他的脖颈后，抱着不放，让他退不了身。

  
  


“乖...先放手。”

  
  


王子异的低沉的声音里带点沙哑的感觉，他抓住蔡徐坤的手臂，试图把人儿的手拉开，可是他越这样做蔡徐坤就越不听话。

  
  


“不...我要...要你......”

  
  


蔡徐坤借力把自己的上身提高，脸凑到alpha的颈部，嘴唇有意无意地轻轻落下印记，呼出的空气吹在alpha脖颈敏感处的肌肤上。

一向善于克制的王子异被这点小小的情惑搞得脊椎发麻，仿佛身体内的每一个细胞都被燃起了，在慫恿叫囂，让他别再死撑死忍。

他拉了一把座位旁的拉掣，用力推按椅背，不出两秒就把副驾驶的座位调低了，然后自己挤了上车，啪的一声关门上锁。

车厢里的空气瞬间被檀香和无花果的气味主宰，急了眼的alpha身上发出干燥的木质香，而情欲氾濫的omega没有走奶香系的寻常路，反在果香的路线上 層層遞進。每一分果甜对alpha来说都是大写的诱惑。

副驾座的空间并不大，两人在同一个座位上，王子异自然是跨在蔡徐坤身上的。王子异的手撑在两边，尽量把自己撑起一点点，怕身下的人儿承受不了他的重量。可是蔡徐坤急着凑近，跟着王子异把自己撑起，不给他们之间留任何空间。

王子异一边堵上蔡徐坤的嘴巴，一边把人按下。王子异吻得很深，急躁的舌头撞开蔡徐坤的唇瓣，一点点地攻入嘴里，在里面胡乱地舔舐。

两人的性器在不知不觉中勃起，裤子上鼓起了一个山丘，随着身体的蹭动，隔着衣物相互磨擦。悦耳的呻吟声从蔡徐坤的嘴里发出，但全被王子异用吻吞没。

但除了吻之外，王子异竟然没有其他的动作，这让蔡徐坤极度不满，这点儿基本的亲吻又怎能缓解一个正在发情的omega？

蔡徐坤放开了环在王子异颈后的双手，不怀好意地往下探，想着男人的巨物裹在裤头里肯定不舒畅，得儿释放出来，于是就给男人把裤头解开了。

蔡徐坤甚至试探地把手指头伸进男人的内裤，却被抓住了手阻止。蔡徐坤不高兴了，狠狠地在王子异的嘴唇上咬了一口。

  
  


“撕...”

  
  


被咬破嘴唇的王子异重获了一点理性，把自己的身体都撑了起来。他看着身下的蔡徐坤，蔡徐坤眼里满是渴望，但他不知道这是因为发情时的逼不得已，还是蔡徐坤真心想要。

王子异记得新婚之夜，蔡徐坤主动献身的那一次，同样是渴望的眼神，但蔡徐坤到最后是哭着的。哭着求饶是另一回事儿，但默默地落泪是王子异最不想看到的。

他不希望做爱的时候把人惹哭，他想确定蔡徐坤是愿意的，而不是因为那该死的信息素。如果不能确定，或许不做是做好的选择。

  
  


“蔡徐坤...我可以给你咬一口，别担心，只是临时标记，这样也可以舒缓你的-”

  
  


“不要......不要！”

  
  


男人这是想要假装绅士，用临时标记来敷衍自己吗？蔡徐坤听懂了但他拒绝接受。蔡徐坤从来不需要王子异在他面前克制，做爱而已，他们以前做过无数遍，可以温柔，但绝对没有克制可言。

  
  


“王子异...是你说喜欢我的......”

  
  


蔡徐坤把嘴巴凑到男人的嘴边，想要男人吻他。

王子异缓缓地把嘴唇贴上去，很轻很轻地落下一吻，然后移到蔡徐坤颈侧的腺体上，咬了上去，把自己的信息素注入蔡徐坤体内。

  
  


-对，我喜欢你，太喜欢了......-

  
  
•~•~•

第九话 完

这是一个假车😆到站急停，不然会撞的。

希望大家还是喜欢啦。

💙💛💙💛

  
  
  


以后可能很少用红豆发了，虽然很喜欢红豆里的对话体设计，但现在开始要审核后才能发出来，每次都有敏感词也不是办法，很无奈。所以...还是在lofter发普通的文字版吧~

  
  
  



End file.
